gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drop Zone
Drop Zone is captured by a team. All teams are eliminated during Sudden Death. All players or opposing teams disconnect. |reward = GTA$ RP |todo = Capture the Drop Zone. Capture the Drop Zone.If Drop Zone is being controlled by Green Team. Capture the Drop Zone.If Drop Zone is being controlled by Orange Team. Capture the Drop Zone.If Drop Zone is being controlled by Purple Team. Capture the Drop Zone.If Drop Zone is being controlled by Pink Team. }} Drop Zone is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the January 2016 Update, released on January 28, 2016. Overview Two to four teams; Green, Orange, Purple, and Pink, with up to sixteen players, are placed in team-separate Cargobobs hovering high above the target area. Players are required to jump out and parachute towards the target area, which is denoted by a yellow circle on the mini-map and the ground. The circle changes color corresponding to the team that is currently within that circle. In the bottom-right corner of the HUD, the player can see each team's capture progress denoted by a bar that slowly fills up over time. The more players present in the circle, the faster the bar will fill up. Capturing the drop zone does not have to be continuous, and the progress pauses if all team members within the circle are killed. To capture the drop zone, all that the player has to do is to walk into that circle and stay alive until the bar fills up. If no team captures the drop zone before the time limit, Sudden Death will be triggered. During Sudden Death, each player has only one life. The last surviving team will win, regardless of the current scores. If time runs out during Sudden Death, the team with the most points or surviving team members will win. Players will always re-spawn inside their Cargobob and will have to parachute down each time they are killed. Outfits Each player is dressed up in a unique clothing combination consisting of color-coded Bulletproof Helmets, Utility pants, Gloves, and Parachutes, and a Black Flight Suit top with Black Flight Boots. These outfits are unique to this Adversary Mode and cannot be obtained in Freemode. Male= FreemodeMale-DropZoneOutfit1-GTAO.png|Green Team FreemodeMale-DropZoneOutfit2-GTAO.png|Orange Team FreemodeMale-DropZoneOutfit3-GTAO.png|Purple Team FreemodeMale-DropZoneOutfit4-GTAO.png|Pink Team |-| Female= FreemodeFemale-DropZoneOutfit1-GTAO.png|Green Team FreemodeFemale-DropZoneOutfit2-GTAO.png|Orange Team FreemodeFemale-DropZoneOutfit3-GTAO.png|Purple Team FreemodeFemale-DropZoneOutfit4-GTAO.png|Pink Team Arsenal All players are equipped with the following equipment by default: *Fist *Micro SMG *Assault Rifle *One Grenade *Body Armor *A Parachute, as well as a reserve one. Weapons and items can be found around the target area, ranging from Health Packs and Proximity Mines to Special Carbines and Sniper Rifles. Tips }} *While holding down the fort, keep on the move as a strategically placed sniper bullet to the head could be just around the corner. *Although the players' bar increases more quickly if they have more team members inside the circle, there are plenty of tactical opportunities to be had by staying just out of sight with a long-range weapon so players can better provide cover fire and draw away the enemy from the team. **This also enables the player to cover for fallen comrades and make a dash for the smoke to keep the bar filling whilst waiting for their return to the battlefield. *The player will be taking a lot of hits when he is out in the open, so make strategic runs to pick up health and armor in between attacks. *Players within the zone can also stave off incoming enemies by shooting their parachutes and thus turning them around or pushing them away from their intended target. *For those unlucky enough to have their parachute gunned down, quickly detach and open the reserve to save time trying to run back to the area. Locations Gallery DropZone-GTAO-Screenshot.png DropZone-GTAO-GreenTeam.png External Links * * * * * Notes References Navigation }}es:Modos Adversario#Zona de salto de:Landezone Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online